beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
Homeless
Homeless is the tenth (chronologically the eighteenth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis Jodie struggles to survive winter on the streets while still on the run. Plot Jodie has been on the run from the police since her escape from the CIA. She is seen physically and emotionally beat down. She gives Nathan a last call, saying she's tired and that the entities are back. She hangs up, tries to walk further, but collapses near an alley. Aiden tries to ward off the entities from hurting the unconscious Jodie, and then gets the attention of a homeless man who then carries her to his home underneath a bridge, unaware of Aiden or the entities. Jodie wakes up and finds out she's been out for two days and Stan has been nursing her back to health. In her mental state, she tells him he should have left her to die. Stan lost a wife to cancer so he sympathizes. During their conversation, Jodie learns of the other inhabitants living with Stan: Tuesday, a pregnant girl; Jimmy, a drug addict; and Walter, an alcoholic and ex-teacher. Jodie eventually gets up, and can either visit the others, or go outside. Spotting a knife embedded into a discarded tire, she can pick it up and hold it near her wrist — the player can choose to cut, or to put it down. If it's the former, Aiden will fling it out of her hand. Walking outside, she'll step up to the ledge above the freeway — the player can choose to jump, or to walk away. If it's the former, Aiden will forcefully lift her back onto her feet and she will beign to vent her frustration out on Aiden asking him to just let her stop fighting. Stan will come out, and say they need more food. He offers to show her how things worked on the street, and she agrees, following him into town. Stan will begin to panhandle, saying they only need five dollars for a hot meal. After complaining about the cold, hunger, and asking how long it would take to acquire enough money, Jodie will eventually get up. There are opportunities to beg at the local café, and supermarket. There will also be a proposition from a sleazy man, offering ten dollars for a 'favour'. (Accepting the man's offer will not yield any monetary gain.) There are then some options presented in order to get the money. *Stealing money from an ATM — $10 *Sitting down and begging for money *Crossing the street and then: **Stealing change from a newspaper dispenser **Stealing change from a public telephone **Using another homeless man's guitar to busk — $15 If Aiden presents an opportunity to steal money, Jodie will condemn him, saying 'She can't do that.' She can choose to take the money or leave it where it is. After either getting enough money, or of the player's own volition, Jodie will go to check up on Stan — by now, night has fallen. Jodie will then ask how he's doing, and Stan will admit he was not doing so well. She shows him the money she earned (or stole). If she has ten dollars or more, Stan will become incredulous. Should the player have chosen to play the man's guitar, Stan will commend her. However, should the player resort to stealing, Stan will ask Jodie if she has done so, implying it was a bad decision. Jodie will reiterate what Stan said to her earlier, that as long as she didn't kill anyone, it was fine by him. If Jodie does not have enough money by the end of the day, Stan will sigh in disappointment and say they will get it eventually. Either way, Stan will go off across the street to the supermarket, and tell Jodie to wait for him. Soon, though, Stan is confronted by a group of thugs armed with a bat and a camcorder. Jodie runs over to them, as they begin to beat Stan and record it, jeering and mocking him. She warns them to stop, and in response, the leader will insult Jodie, and attempt to attack her. This leads to a fight against the three of them; Jodie eventually scares them off, though the leader will make a parting remark about seeing her again. Going to help Stan, he stares at her in amazement, incredulous as to how she held herself against four of them. She shrugs it off, saying she learned how to fight in the army. They make their way back to Stan's encampment. Walter will express concern over Stan's injuries, who brushes it off as simply getting into a fight. He then praises Jodie, regaling to them how she had saved him. During the lapse in conversation, the player can either: *Inquire after Tuesday's baby. **She will say the baby is due in a month, but hasn't been kicking. Worried, she says she hopes the baby is alright. Stan will chime in to reveal Tuesday's ex-boyfriend used to beat her. Tuesday will say he didn't want a baby, and would likely kill it. *Ask Stan if he knew the group who attacked him. **Stan will admit to having seen them before, dismissing them as 'big men with their friends', who look for one-way fights. As an aside, Walter will say he's been attacked by them before, and hasn't yet recovered. *Ask if Jimmy was alright. **Jimmy will say he is cold, while Walter says it's the drugs (or implied withdrawal) damaging his body. *Ask how Walter ended up living with Stan and the others, and, by extension, how he became homeless. **Walter says he was unable to pay back his loans, back when he worked as a high school teacher. As a result, he lost his house, his job, and all of his friends. *Ask Tuesday how she got her name. **Tuesday says she gave it to herself, the day she left home. *Ask how long Stan has been living underneath the overpass. **Stan says he found the bridge six months ago, where Walter was already living. Jimmy arrived after, and Tuesday is their second newest arrival — aside from Jodie — who has only been there for three weeks. After four points of conversation, Tuesday will steer the discussion towards Jodie, who has not talked about herself since her stay. She will ask how Jodie wound up on the streets, homeless. Jodie will at first be vague, saying she 'did some things I'm not proud of.' Depending on a choice the player makes, she will: *Be enigmatic, and only say she was born with a gift, causing Walter to joke that Jimmy isn't the only one on drugs. *Be sincere, and say she has been connected to an entity all her life. Walter will again joke about Jodie on drugs. *Be unconcerned, and say it isn't important. Either way, she will finish eating and stand from her seat. She can perform 'miracles' for Tuesday, Jimmy, and Stan. She'll use Aiden to check the state of Tuesday's baby, heal Jimmy, and act as a conduit for Stan's wife, Nancy, in order to console him. Doing so will earn you the Miracles trophy. Afterward, the five of them retire to bed. Jodie soon wakes to Tuesday screaming, and finds the men crowded around her. Stan says she was experiencing contractions already, and starting the process of premature labor. In response to Walter forcibly suggesting the hospital, Tuesday says they will take her baby away from her. Walter implores her to reconsider, as they don't have the necessary tools to safely deliver a baby. Stan gets a hold of the situation, and orders Jimmy to break into an abandoned building down the block. Stan takes Jodie with him to the supermarket, admitting to the fact he had no plan. Jodie uses Aiden to disable the security camera and alarm, Smart Thief trophy, and open the locked doors. Jimmy meets them, and says Tuesday's water has broken. The three hurry to the abandoned building where Walter and Tuesday are already waiting. Tuesday orders all the men to leave; Jodie says she's never done this before, and Tuesday says she didn't want Stan, Walter, and Jimmy to see her 'wrecked with pain.' Jodie removes both her parka, and Tuesday's pants. She then acts as a midwife, and assists in the birth, comforting and reassuring. The baby starts to crown, and with a final push, it's out and in Jodie's arms. She then cuts the umbilical cord, wraps the newborn in a blanket, and hands it to Tuesday. Jodie then opens the door for the others to come back in, who immediately crowd around the baby to admire. Tuesday reveals the baby is a girl, and names her Zoey. Tuesday says it's all thanks to Jodie — Stan calls her their miracle, and embraces her. Later, Jodie wakes to the building caught on fire, and rushes to evacuate everyone safely. Tuesday, Zoey, and Stan can't die in the fire; but Walter and Jimmy can, depending on your actions (your choices give you one of two trophies after you play the other chapters). Should Jodie become trapped in the building after leading everyone else out, Stan will come inside to retrieve her unconscious body. She then falls into a coma. However, should Jodie successfully jump from the building after leading everyone else out, the group of street thugs from earlier return. They admit to being the arsonists, as they knock down Stan and Jodie. After a final hit to the head, they retreat, leaving Jodie bleeding out in the snow. During her coma, Jodie is trapped in a black and intangible miasma of both memories, and things yet to come. She relives these memories through shapeless forms, and television screens. Aiden then drags her back into the waking world, where she has been admitted in a hospital for three months. Walking around the room, she will touch various objects, which will then trigger memories of Stan, Jimmy (if he survived), and Tuesday coming to visit her. Tuesday will bring Zoey with her, and say she tells her about Jodie. As an aside, she reveals her real name to be Elisa. Stan will hang up a newspaper clipping on her wall, detailing that the thugs who attacked them were arrested. He also says he found a job, and rented an apartment. Jimmy is sober, and sets a picture of him and the others on Jodie's bedside table. She will then exit the room, but stops short once she sees two men standing at the reception desk. She overhears them asking after her, and realizes they're from the CIA. She then evades them by jumping out her window. After an indeterminate length of time, she is picked up by Lt. J. Sherman, as he patrols the road. Paths *Path #1 **Told the truth to Stan **Lied or evaded Stan's questions *Path #2 **Tried to end your life **Didn't attempt suicide *Path #3 **Earned money honestly **Did what it took for money *Path #4 **Beat the thugs **Didn't help Stan or got beaten *Path #5 **Get enough money - Warm dinner **Not enough money - Cold dinner *Path #6 **Sincere about Aiden **Did not talk about Aiden *Path #7 **Helped the homeless after dinner **Did not help everyone after dinner *Path #8 **Did not escape the building **Escaped the building *Path #9 **Saved everyone from the fire **Didn't save everyone from the fire *Path #10 **Learned the fate of the thugs **Didn't learn the fate of the thugs Trophies *Money to Eat - When going out on the street with Stan, you need to have enough money to buy some food for everyone. There are two ways of doing it: **Let Aiden manipulate the ATM and have Jodie steal the money from it. **Playing with another homeless man's guitar on the other side of the street. *Smart Thief - When Stan convinces Jodie to steal some supplies from the supermarket, take control of Aiden to open the door. The security cameras inside the shop must be deactivated before letting Stan in. *Miracles - A few moments after the events to get the "Money to Eat" trophy, there will be a scene where all the homeless eat. After this, go heal Jimmy, check if Tuesday's baby is still alive, and console Stan about his dead wife, all while using Aiden. *A Better World- Jimmy and Walter must be left to die. *Saved All - Save all characters. Trivia *When prompted to walk about the town to find money, one can see a man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper outside the grocery store. If you switch to Aiden's view and hover over the newspaper, you can see a heading titled "Origami Killer: Seven victims and still no lead." This is a reference to Heavy Rain, another Quantic Dream game. In the aforementioned game, the Origami Killer is the main villain who kidnaps the main character's son. **Plus, this chapter could take place around the time of or before Heavy Rain, as the newspaper states that there are seven victims, but the news report in the ending if Shaun Mars dies says that Shaun was the ninth victim. However, it may simply be an easter egg. Due to this being the only instance that it is ever referenced, it is most likely the latter. However, if this easter egg is canon and the easter eggs in Heavy Rain is canon, it is possible that both games along with Fahrenheit exist in the same universe. Considering the supernatural theme in Fahrenheit involving the main protagonist, Lucas Kane, and the cut supernatural element involving Ethan Mars, the central protagonist in Heavy Rain, it is not entirely impossible. *The city along with the snow is similar to that of Fahrenheit. *The birthing scene, while unrealistic in its cleanness, is also technically incorrect, as Jodie cuts the umbilical cord without clamping it first. In doing so can result in jaundice, a yellow discoloration of the skin. Specifically, an actual birthing would not be as simple and clean as portrayed in-game — it's a bloody, messy event. Also, though possible, it is highly unlikely that Tuesday would experience labor pains, and deliver a baby in under an hour. *The song that Jodie sings while using the homeless man's guitar to try and earn some money is 'Lost Cause' by Beck. *Attempting to use Aiden to assist in the birthing process will result in Jodie insisting there's nothing he can do, despite Aiden's powers being capable of making the birth far easier. This was done to avoid using Aiden to get to an angle where you could see Tuesday's genitalia. * When Jodie wakes up from the coma and calls for Aiden, the cord is not there anymore, but comes back when the player switches to Aiden again. Homeless